


Movie Logic

by KoshiClarkson



Series: Dream Logic [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshiClarkson/pseuds/KoshiClarkson
Summary: Dream Log 3Finally not a nightmare.
Series: Dream Logic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811950





	Movie Logic

I found myself in a large college auditorium that was steeper than practical. There were three seating sections and it was getting about half full. For some reason more people were sitting on the sides rather than the middle section which confused me in the middle of my dream. A movie was playing but I was trying to find my family so that I could sit with them. I was on staircase between the middle and the right side when I saw my sister seated in the left section. There weren’t any empty rows so I walked down to the front to cross over the middle section. The projector was angled in such a way that I would be disrupting fewer people if I walked down to the front. I finally made it to my sister who was quite annoyed by this point but there was only one open seat next to her and we had several family members we wanted to sit with. We eventually found everyone and moved to an open spot in the middle section. The movie started playing and it was some football movie that the dream was convinced was a classic. People immediately complained that it was the wrong movie and then an obviously cheaper made movie about a high school, girls’ sports team started. I was transported into the movie. The team was all suited up and walking onto the field for some multi team competition. The obviously inexperienced captain of the team was getting distracted looking at the fellow competitors when their coach or teammate saw her watching a shorter than normal, full figured male athlete walk past in military camo matching several others indicating that they were a competitive team. The teammate/coach joked that the captain didn’t have to worry about that particular opponent because of his height as my alarm sounded and pulled me out of the dream.


End file.
